Mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ?
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Jeff est le meilleur ami de Blaine à Dalton mais les choses changent. Quand Kurt arrive dans la vie de Blaine, Jeff se rend compte d'une chose plus qu'importante. Va-t-il finir par en parler à Blaine ? Comment celui-ci va-t-il réagir ?


Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui en plus d'un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction "Of Wine And Coffee" (n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour), je vous offre un petit OS. Il est né d'une espèce de délire sur le RPG où j'incarne Jeff.

Pour ceux qui comme moi ont été (ou sont) confus entre Jeff et Nick, Jeff c'est le blond. XD

Donc cette petite histoire est une dédicace pour mes amis du RPG qui se reconnaitrons ! :D

Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il y a un petit spoiler par rapport à la saison 4 donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, demi-tour !

**Disclaimer :** Jeff et Blaine ne sont pas à moi mais à RIB. Et c'est bien dommage.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

Jeff et Blaine avaient été proches depuis que ce dernier était arrivé à la Dalton Academy. Ils étaient devenus vraiment amis et ne se passaient presque plus l'un de l'autre. Ils se confortaient quand l'un avait des problèmes, ils se tenaient dans les bras lorsqu'ils regardaient un film et ils étaient dans la même chambre à l'internat donc ça ne faisait que renforcer leur amitié. Ils faisaient presque tout ensemble. Les week-ends étaient les seuls moments où ils étaient séparés et encore… Parfois ils faisaient en sorte de rester au lycée juste pour être ensemble. Jeff ne définissait pas sa relation avec Blaine mais ils étaient définitivement meilleurs-amis.

Puis Kurt est arrivé. Ce fameux Kurt. Jeff ne l'aimait pas. Blaine avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils se voyaient toujours aussi souvent, ils passaient encore leur journée ensemble, mais tout était différent. Jeff ne voyait même pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait, Blaine a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, il avait en quelques sortes « sauvé » Kurt de son ancien lycée et il pouvait en parler. Entre amis on est censé pouvoir parler de tout et de rien. Kurt en fait partie, définitivement. Puis, un jour, il entendit les Warblers parler. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ils parlaient de ça mais il avait perçu les mots couple et Klaine. Cette idée le rendait malade.

Et finalement, elle s'est concrétisée. Blaine s'éloignait de lui, il n'était plus son Blaine, il était le Blaine de Kurt. Et ils sortirent ensemble. Blaine était venu le voir en sautillant avec son air de chiot excité et lui avait dit « je sors avec Kurt » et après il lui avait sauté dans le bras. Jeff n'avait pas su comment réagir quand il avait appris ça. Il avait simplement souris et lui avait dit « Génial, j'espère que vous serez heureux ». Il avait joué son rôle de meilleur ami sans dire un mot. Puis la nuit, une fois que Blaine s'était endormi, il avait pleuré. Pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il se sentait mal depuis que Blaine lui avait annoncé ça. C'est alors qu'il s'était rendit compte de ce qui se passait vraiment : Il aimait Blaine, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Les mois qui suivirent avaient été durs. Jeff s'était éloigné de Blaine et ce dernier l'avait remarqué mais ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement. Enfin, peut-on vraiment dire ça ? Quand Blaine s'en était rendu compte, il était venu le voir, lui avait demandé de s'expliquer mais Jeff avait fait croire qu'il avait quelques problèmes qu'il pouvait régler de son côté. Blaine n'avait pas cherché plus loin et était retourner vivre son amour parfait avec Kurt.

Quand Kurt était retourné dans son lycée, Jeff avait vraiment espéré que les choses changent mais c'était peine perdu. Après tout, Kurt avait peut-être changé de lycée mais ça ne voulait pas dire que « Klaine » n'étaient plus ensemble. Cela désespérait Jeff encore plus parce que maintenant quand ils étaient ensemble, Blaine ne parlait plus que de son Kurt. C'était normal, ils sortaient ensemble, Kurt lui manquait la semaine mais ça tuait Jeff d'entendre à quel point il était parfait. Alors, pendant ce temps, Jeff s'était rapproché de Nick. Nick n'était pas le même genre d'ami qu'avait été Blaine. Lui était plus là comme un confident. C'est ainsi que Nick était au courant de tout et soutenait Jeff du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il finissait souvent dans la chambre de Nick, simplement pour décompresser, pour se changer les idées, pour pleurer quand certains jours étaient plus durs que d'autres.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, en début d'année suivante, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Blaine changeait de lycée, il rejoignait Kurt dans le public. Il avait été anéanti, parce qu'il ne verrait plus Blaine, il s'était dit que cette fois c'était fini de leur amitié. Et finalement, oui c'était peut-être fini, mais sans voir Blaine tous les jours, il pourrait essayer de tourner la page. Ne plus voir Blaine, c'était peut-être la solution…

Ça n'aidait pas. Blaine lui manquait plus que tout. Il ne savait plus ce qui était le pire : voir Blaine étaler son bonheur et souffrir, ou ne plus voir Blaine mais souffrir quand même. Selon Nick, Jeff avait l'air mieux quand Blaine n'était pas autour.

L'année passa avec ses lots de surprise et Jeff se sentait mieux. Enfin en quelques sortes. Disons que c'était plus simple d'oublier Blaine pendant un moment quand il était loin mais ses sentiments demeuraient les mêmes. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Puis, l'année suivante, l'impensable se produit et Jeff eu à nouveau de l'espoir. Il avait appris que Blaine et Kurt n'étaient plus ensemble. Nick lui avait dit que ça ne servait à rien. Blaine aimait vraiment Kurt, même s'il lui avait fait du mal. Mais Jeff ne put s'empêcher d'espérer, c'était peut-être sa chance. Alors il avait repris contact avec Blaine. Même s'il ne serait que son meilleur ami pour le moment, Blaine lui manquait terriblement. Malheureusement, comme l'avait prédit Nick, ça ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu. Parce que maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, tous les petits gestes qu'il faisait prenaient un tout autre sens pour Jeff.

Alors quand cette soirée était arrivée, quand CE sujet avait été abordé, il s'était jeté à l'eau. Maintenant ou jamais dit-on ? Et bien c'est maintenant. Il n'y aurait plus que deux solutions. Se faire rejeter par Blaine ou se faire accepter. Mais il avait besoin d'une réponse même s'il avait extrêmement peur de ce que ça allait donner.

Tout avait commencé normalement cet après-midi. Blaine et Jeff se baladaient dans un parc de Lima et se lançait des pics, c'était habituel. Puis Blaine avait évoqué combien les Warblers lui manquait et c'est de là que c'était parti…

- Si seulement les New Direction et les Warblers pouvait faire un duo ensemble... Avait dit nostalgiquement Blaine.

- Ça dépend si ça se termine comme Bad ou Black or White, avait répondu Jeff, mais je suis sûr que ça pourrait donner des merveilles !

- Mon pauvre œil... rit Blaine, mais t'as raison !

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison !

- Malgré que tu sois blond tu peux être intelligent ! lança Blaine

- Ça m'arrive toujours plus souvent que toi quand t'es sous une tonne de gel. Répliqua Jeff en riant.

- Aah on est toujours comme ça nous a s'envoyer des vannes.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Non?

- Han tu m'aime Jeffouuu ! Dit Blaine avant d'éclater de rire.

Jeff se figea lorsque Blaine lui dit ça. Bien sûr il ne pensait pas « aimer » dans ce sens-là… Et Blaine avait de nouveau utilisé ce surnom qui le faisait sourire mais qui pourrait être tellement plus. Jeff était bouleversé à cause d'une simple phrase innocente. Il était dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas que Blaine s'était arrêté de rire avant de le fixer alors que Jeff regardais par terre.

- Jeffou ? Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Jeff sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pleurer, Blaine ne comprendrait rien. Alors il releva la tête espérant pouvoir cacher son état.

- Nan, nan ça va, t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en offrant un sourire à Blaine.

Seulement il ne pensait pas que sa tristesse se voyait sur son visage, ses yeux étaient brillants. Blaine s'approcha alors de Jeff, clairement inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ils étaient gentiment en train de blaguer et l'instant d'après Jeff était sur le point de pleurer.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Jeff ne pouvait pas répondre, s'il disait quelque chose, il éclaterait en sanglot. Et Blaine était là, si proche de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement alors il fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il diminua la distance qui restait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur-ami. C'était un baiser désespéré, comme si Jeff évacuait tout ce qu'il retenait depuis deux ans. Il ferma les yeux et laissa finalement ses larmes couler parce qu'il savait que ce qui va se passer allait tout changer. Il ne réagit même pas quand Blaine ne répondit pas. Ce dernier était trop choqué pour réagir. Puis Jeff s'écarta et regarda Blaine tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je… Je suis désolé Blaine mais je… J'en pouvais plus. Je t'aime.

- Jeff, commença Blaine.

- Non c'est bon Blaine.

Il commença à s'éloigner avant de sentir son bras retenu en arrière.

- Jeff, reste-là. Je suis juste perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais juste te créer d'autres problèmes.

- Jeff… Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle on était tellement proches.

- Blaine.

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Je suis pas au clair avec mes sentiments, j'ai pas encore surpassé ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt mais… Je veux pas que tu te sentes rejeté. Je ne peux rien te promettre Jeff, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Je t'attendrai Blaine. Si c'est ce qu'il faut, je t'attendrai.

Cette fois Blaine s'approcha pour l'embrasser d'un baiser doux. Leurs lèvres bougeaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre, ils ne forçaient rien. Quand ils s'écartèrent Blaine dit simplement :

- J'ai peur Jeff.

Jeff ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors il se contenta de dire ce qui semblait être une promesse:

- C'est plus facile de faire face à ses peurs quand on a quelqu'un à ses côtés pour les affronter.


End file.
